Underneath The Willows
by Reptileboy
Summary: Wolf and Virginia share a private moment together as they drift along a river. As they sail they share their hopes and fears for the future. a


Underneath the Willows   
by  
Michael Kennedy  
Their world was nothing but ripples in the waves, drifting along with no   
direction. At least that was what they would like to have believed. Destiny had given   
them a vacation recently and they were happy to accept it. Here they were alone, far   
from civilisation and trouble.  
Their little boat bobbed along on the river, Wolf occasionally rowing. The sun   
was high above them and the sky was as clear as the crystal water that reflected it.   
They had just moved onto a lake as they flowed down river. The wideness allowed   
them the chance to see the snow capped mountains. Like the sky scrappers of her   
world, they never failed to amaze. Yet they could not match the beauty of her lover, as   
rugged as the mountains and just as strong. As they rowed further in to the lake he   
negotiated their boat through the small channels created by the many islands that   
dotted its surface.  
Each one was filled with magnificent flowers and fauna, each one she would   
love to pick. As they continued their path, Wolf steered them close to one of the   
banks, as they passed along, he gathered together a bunch of flowers and gave them to   
her. Was he telepathic in some way! Was it an unknown wolf trait! Or was he the   
most romantic and perfect man she had ever known. Perhaps they had spent so long   
together that he knew what she wanted. She had certainly not expected this, but that   
was Wolf for you, spontaneous and mysterious. It would take their relationship a   
lifetime for them to fully understand each other, Virginia believed that was what made   
it so exciting.  
Virginia's eyes began to strain as the suns brightness hurt her, Wolf saw her   
distress and enquired,  
"Is something wrong my love?" Wolf asked her. He had stopped rowing and   
had moved down beside her.   
"Oh nothing, it's the sun, it's so bright, my eyes are sore." Virginia answered.   
She was actually speaking in the opposite direction to Wolf, she was almost   
completely blinded.  
"Well I'll fix that." Wolf said intently. He moved back to his position at the   
oars and began moving the boat at speed. He was looking around for somewhere   
shaded, and found some willows nearby. It was perfect, so he pushed their boat in   
underneath its hanging branches. Its green covered branches were fighting a losing   
battle with gravity. Inside it encased their little ship in a protective bubble, hiding   
them from the harsh glare of the world.  
Virginia opened her eyes after she felt the trees shadow cool down her skin.   
Looking at Wolf she smiled.  
"Thank you, my hero." Virginia said knowing how much he loved those type   
of phrases. Wolf retracted the oars and moved down beside her.   
"Perhaps now would be a good time to have lunch. I am starving after all that   
rowing." He said with gusto. Virginia was actually quite hungry, not that she was   
going to admit it to him.   
"Oh Wolf, when are you not hungry. I mean you had breakfast only three   
hours ago." She said in her best nagging tone. Wolf tried to a reason to justify his   
appetite.   
"I told you, I was rowing." He said sheepishly. He knew that would not pass,   
but he tried anyway.   
"If you called that rowing then I might have to consider my marriage to you."   
Virginia said, folding her arms as she did so. She was going to scare him, well just a   
little.   
"What" He said shocked, "You can't. The baby needs a father. And I love you,   
and……" He did not get to finish, Virginia was already laughing.   
"Oh Wolf, I was only joking, I really do love you too." She blurted, trying to   
reassure him.   
"Oh Virginia don't ever do that, you had me really scared." He said acting all   
mad and angry. This was of course false as he could never be angry with her, she   
meant to much to him.   
"Wolf, you really should know me by now, it has been four months since we   
met." Virginia said as she caught his hand and coupled it with hers. Rubbing his palm   
she gave him a reassuring look, he perked up a bit.   
"I know, it's just that your so different to any other woman I've ever met. I   
mean I understand women in these lands, they all have very simple needs and   
thoughts." Wolf spoke, "Where as you are so complicated and unpredictable. Most of   
the time I have no idea what you want." Virginia found Wolf's insecurity to be   
surprising, although she had been unable to see his viewpoint.   
"I never realised you felt that way, I guess I am different to other women. I   
suppose that I just never thought you would have difficulty in learning to understand   
me." Virginia said.   
Wolf was given some comfort from her words, although in general this subject   
meant little to him, it only frustrated him.   
"Now you can see how hard it is for me to predict your wants and needs. All   
the self-help books couldn't have given help on that, that is something I believed I   
would discover as we grew old." Wolf said.   
Virginia could not help but feel compassionate for him, he was trying to care   
for her needs.   
"Well, if it means anything, I have difficulty understanding you. You are   
totally different to any other guy I've ever been with." Virginia said, she was trying to   
connect with him and give him some support. "Nobody goes into a relationship with   
someone they understand completely, that is what makes relationships interesting. In   
fact, it think I will never get bored in our relationship, you're just too interesting." She   
finished smiling, Wolf gave her a hug then kissed her on the forehead.   
"See I knew you would understand." Wolf said, "So can we have lunch or   
not?" Virginia gave an annoyed look that quickly faded to a nod.   
As soon as she gave permission, Wolf had the food basket opened and was   
getting their sandwiches out. A salad sandwich for her and a bacon, ham, chicken and   
turkey sandwich for himself, at least she could predict that. He handed it to her with a   
mock bow and she accepted with a polite smile.   
"Now this is more like it, this is a scrumptious meal fit for wolf." Wolf   
boomed after devouring a mouthful of his wretched sandwich. Virginia liked meat   
like most people, but not that much and not in that combination.   
"So Wolf, where is this secret place we are going to." She asked for the   
hundred time. Wolf was beginning to feel his excitement rise, it was painful not to tell   
her, he refused to ruin his big surprise.   
"I'm still not telling you. Jeez you're as inquisitive as a lamb, a beautiful   
scrumptious lamb might I add." Wolf answered with a little sugar on top.  
"Wolf you are driving me crazy with your secrecy, why won't you tell me."   
Virginia exclaimed.   
"I can't because it will ruin the fun of it." Wolf said with his puppy dog eyes,   
it was too late as Virginia had already given up the chase.  
They finished their meal, Wolf technically had his meal finished before she   
had even begun hers. Together they lay down in the boats full length, Virginia lay her   
head on his chest. From here she could hear his heart beat, and smell his sweet odour.   
"Oh Wolf can't we just stay here forever, it utter paradise." Virginia sighed.   
"We could, except you need to back to the palace in a week." Wolf responded.  
"Shhhhh, I don't need anything except you." She answered, not wanting to be   
reminded of the real world.   
"I could spend eternity here with you." Wolf said, wrapping his arm around   
her. "Can I ask you something, and you don't have to answer if you like." Wolf asked.  
"Sure Wolf, you can ask me anything." Virginia replied, bemused at his   
request.   
"What did you really think of me when we first met, honest and truthfully."   
Wolf questioned. This particular question had been plaguing him for sometime.  
"Now that is some question. Well I found you attractive, but I was more   
concerned with other things. At first I thought you were some escaped mental patient,   
and later I just found you to be funny." Virginia replied.   
"Really, you thought that. I suppose I am funny." Wolf said.  
"You are, but in a good way. You make me laugh." Virginia assured. "You   
make me happy."   
"Thank you. I am here to please my lady." Wolf mocked. Was this a defence   
mechanism to hide his discomfort. If he really was asking her to open up, perhaps she   
should probe him too.  
"Wolf, did you really fall in love with me when you first saw me." Virginia   
blurted out.  
"I didn't even need to see you to know that. Your picture only gave a face to   
what I already felt. Your scent drove me crazy with lust." He said, his words were like   
sweet poetry.  
"How is that possible?" Virginia asked.  
"Wolves smell their mates long before they meet. We have a natural instinct   
that we have found our true love." Wolf answered. "It never fails, all wolves find their   
lovers. That's how I found you, and that hasn't failed."  
"I would say it worked perfectly." Virginia noted. Wolf smiled at her   
acceptance. Virginia did not fully understand the reason, but she did believe in   
destiny.  
"Wolf, what would you have done if I returned home?" Virginia asked.  
"I would follow you where ever you went, I would track you down and stay   
with you." Wolf answered.  
"Really, you would go to New York and live with me?" Virginia wondered.  
"I would live anywhere once I could stay with you." Wolf said.  
For the next few minutes calmness clouded their little world. Virginia felt her head   
rise and fall with each of Wolf's breath's.   
"What next!" Virginia asked.  
"I don't know. Perhaps we should build a house." Wolf answered.  
"Where?" Virginia said.  
"Somewhere nice, a lodge in the forest. Maybe on the banks of this lake."   
Wolf said. He was already fearing her answer.  
"That's nice. What about near the palace?" Virginia said. Wolf hid his surprise   
well. Virginia had ignored her world and had even given a suggestion.  
"The palace would be nice. Wendell owes us, we can build in the forest   
nearby." Wolf replied.  
"Great, but what would we do?" Virginia said.  
"I think we can find something to pass the time." Wolf smirked.   
"Oh Wolf," Virginia said elbowing him in the side of the chest, "I mean as a   
job."  
Wolf was still feeling the terrible pain in his side. He wasn't really in the   
mood for this aspect of the discussion. He feared that Virginia would feel that living   
in the 9 kingdoms would be difficult not the fairytale experience she was expecting.  
"Well we could build a house in the woods, farm the land and rear animals. No   
pressure to do anything we don't want to do." Wolf answered.  
"I guess we could do that," Virginia continued, "What about educating our   
child."  
"We could send it to the palace to join in the classes there." Wolf replied.  
"Possibly, I have no idea." Virginia sighed.  
"Lets not worry about it now," Wolf said, "Lets just enjoy the time we have   
here."  
Virginia did not answer as she agreed. They had already spent too much time   
discussing the future and not taking pleasure in the moment. They were taking this   
journey to escape the from their troubles. Virginia had not realised that perhaps Wolf   
did not want to talk about their future now, Virginia felt extremely selfish for doing   
so.  
A bird had just perched on a branch above them and was singing a beautiful   
song. The two lovers lay looking at it, each relaxed by the others company. Virginia   
thought just how lucky she was in being able to experience this magical place. She   
was being given the opportunity to have all her dreams come true. She had a loving   
man who was a father to her child. Her father was happier than she had seen him in a   
long time. And she was happy, finally finding her life to be worthwhile. In these   
magical lands she had given something back, done something for the greater good. It   
was in these lands that she felt she belonged, she had left the materialistic world of   
New York and entered paradise.  
Wolf considered this to best time in his life. He felt no longer the fear of   
humans, only their love and admiration. He had found a woman who brought out   
feelings within him that had died a long time ago. He was a father now and was   
already feeling protective. He did not want glory or fame, just them. A house in the   
woods where they could live in peace, without worry.  
"Sometimes I wonder if we really are in control of our lives." Virginia blurted   
out, "Are we on some predetermined path?"   
"If we are then I hope that ours is a good one." Wolf said.  
"Me too." Virginia returned.  
A moment passed without either one talking or moving. The significance of the   
previous statement was acknowledged by both of them.  
"Shall we go now and explore that path?" Wolf asked.  
"Only if you stay with me!" Virginia said.  
Wolf had only one answer to that, it was one that needed no thinking.  
"I'm with you whether you like it or not." Wolf answered.  
They both stood up together. Virginia took up position at the front of the boat, Wolf   
took the stern position. His powerful arms pushed the oars into the water and sped   
them on their way. The boat moved out from underneath the willows and headed   
down stream. The sun was still bright in the sky, but they did not mind its blinding   
light. Although they could not see their way well, they at least had some idea of where   
they were heading.  



End file.
